


Le Vent Se Lève!

by Scriberat



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Terra's language is akin to our own French. Kuja's earliest memories are ensconced in it, and so is the name of a hero.
Relationships: Kuja & Mikoto & Zidane Tribal
Kudos: 4





	Le Vent Se Lève!

**Author's Note:**

> il faut tenter de vivre!

Zidane. Crazy, wild, stupid Zidane, had gone to the trouble of getting Kuja out of the Iifa Tree. He had been clever, waited out the storm, used his strength as needed to claw out of harm's way until Iifa died. Then he got them to the Black Mage Village and into the care of...

"Mikoto," Kuja said weakly. She looked over and immediately reached for water. He stopped her hand. It had been months. Zidane was nearing 18 the next day. At that time, he would have matured enough. Kuja held Mikoto's hand in his own, feeling his life truly ebb from him.

"What is it, Frère?"

He had been taken from Terra, had taken Terra, and now all he wanted was to hear its ancient tongue a moment more.

 _"You should remember their language,"_ Kuja said, his mouth doing its best to roll and weave the sounds. Mikoto nodded.

_"Would you like me to continue in it?"_

_"Please. If I am to die, let it be with the language I was once born to."_

Thousands of magic lessons, energy so easy to manipulate. One month to learn it, but the echoes of that dead and dying language still rang in Kuja's head.

 _"Brother. Things are going well."_ Mikoto told him of the progress that had been made moving forward, of how the heroes who had defeated him were helping to rebuild.

_"Vivi was able to tell Zidane one last thing before he died._

_'I always talked about you, Zidane. How you were a very special person to us, because you taught us all how important life is. You taught me that life doesn't last forever. That's why we have to help each other and live life to the fullest. Even if you say goodbye, you'll always be in our hearts. So, I know we're not alone anymore._

_Why I was born... How I wanted to live... Thanks for giving me time to think. To keep doing what you set your heart on... It's a very hard thing to do. We were all so courageous..._

_What to do when I felt lonely... That was the only thing you couldn't teach me. But we need to figure out the answer for ourselves..._

_I'm so happy I met everyone... I wish we could've gone on more adventures. But I guess we all have to say goodbye someday. Everyone... Thank you. Farewell. My memories will be part of the sky...'"_

Kuja swallowed thickly at the words. They hit close to home _. "Have that memorized, do you?"_

_"Yes, and it's on his plaque."_

_"A being of my own creation surpassing me. I suppose that is a good thing, isn't it? Children should become better than their parents."_

_"That they should."_

They stayed in silence for a bit, until Kuja looked over to Mikoto. "His name was Vivi?"

"Yes."

His memory flashed back two years ago, when he had been in the production factory during the initial test phase, standing at the belts with Queen Brahne, who was far too delighted to have murder machines. It had suited him well.

_"These dolls can cast magic, as they have the Mist," he had said, neglecting to mention the Mist was as strong a Crystal connection as these poor sods could hope for. Queen Brahne had congratulated him, praised him, called him a genius and godsend._

_"Live as birds, little ones," Kuja had said, giggling as the first dolls came out. Live in cages, he had meant._

"Vivi Ornitier... Live as a bird. I wonder if it's coincidence," he muttered. "He broke his cage to fly free."

Mikoto cocked her head, intending to ask Kuja what he meant, but it was too late. As Vivi had once done, so too now, did he, his soul passing to the stream and memories to the sky, like flying birds.

**Author's Note:**

> another excellent tie in the tapestry of ffix, that ornitier is likely derived from latin and connects to birds, as the lyrics in melodies of life heehee


End file.
